


If I catch the Star

by Dionyso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Italian Character(s), Italiano | Italian, M/M, Sardegna, Sartiglia, Stella - Freeform, Su Componidori
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/pseuds/Dionyso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carisio e Michele, rispettivamente soprannominati l'Angelo e il Cacciatore, stringono un patto alla vigilia della Sartiglia più importante della loro vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I catch the Star

Mi chiamano l'Angelo. Fin dalla mia prima Sartiglia. Non potrei mai dimenticare quel giorno. Desideravo terribilmente prendere la stella, era la cosa che più volevo al mondo, non mi importava di nient'altro. Forse sono stato un po' spericolato, ma quando sono arrivato sotto la stella, quando l'ho vista vicina e lucente, mi sono sporto talmente dal mio cavallo, che agli spettatori è sembrato quasi come se volassi. L'ho presa, e da allora non ne ho mancata una. Sono stato su Componidori due volte, e anche in quei giorni ho preso la stella. Sia con la spada, sia con lo stocco. E martedì sarò su Componidori per la terza volta. Un grande onore. Prenderò anche questa volta la stella. Soprattutto questa volta. E' un anno speciale, perché Michele, l'uomo che amo, domani sarà su Componidori. E' la sua prima volta. Lui è chiamato il Cacciatore. La seconda volta che sono stato su Componidori l'ho voluto come mio secondo. L'ho voluto come mio secondo perché lo volevo. E mentre ci allenavamo, desideravo ancor di più prendere la stella, perché pensavo che se l'avessi presa, lui sarebbe stato mio. Non l'ho avuto subito dopo la Sartiglia, ci è voluto un po', ma la nostra esperienza insieme certamente mi ha aiutato. Non siamo insieme stanotte. Lui domani impersonerà una figura divina, incarnerà le speranze di fortuna, fertilità e ricchezza per il nuovo anno della città di Oristano, ha bisogno di concentrarsi e di godersi questa emozione. Non sono mai riuscito a dormire la notte prima di essere su Componidori, e sicuramente nemmeno lui ci riuscirà. Mi rigiro nelle lenzuola e penso che, anche se l'ho salutato appena tre ore fa, con il più intenso dei baci, mi manca già. Dovrei essere con lui questa notte. E anche se parte delle mie motivazioni potrebbe essere etichettata sotto la voce "blasfemie" – niente di particolarmente sconvolgente, penso di condividere le mie fantasie con metà della popolazione femminile di Oristano, quale ragazza non vorrebbe ricevere una benedizione particolare da Michele, questa notte? - quello che mi spinge ad alzarmi dal letto e ad infilare gli stessi vestiti che ho indossato oggi per tutta la giornata al lavoro e poi alle prove è la voglia di condividere con lui la vigilia della sua prima Sartiglia da su Componidori, parlare, ridere e tenergli la mano, e poi cedere al sonno appena un'ora prima che suoni la sveglia. Annodo distrattamente la cravatta, tanto non incontrerò nessuno per strada, e indosso l'impermeabile, perché sento che verrà a piovere. Mi piace. Ha piovuto sulla mia prima Sartiglia ed è andata alla grande. Non prendo nemmeno l'ombrello. Corro per le strade vuote di Oristano e guardo le finestre dei miei compagni. La metà delle luci è accesa. Sorrido. Non sono il solo a non riuscire a dormire.   
\- Carisio! - Mi fermo e guardo verso l'alto. E' Anna, il mio secondo. Le faccio un cenno di saluto con la mano. - Carisio, ma che fai in giro a quest'ora? Fra cinque ore ci dobbiamo alzare.   
Scoppio a ridere. - Anna, io sono l'Angelo e gli angeli non dormono. Devo andare...  
Le dico e continuo a correre. Sento la sua voce in lontananza, mi dice che sono un cretino. Sarò anche un cretino, ma sono il miglior fantino della città e ho il diritto di pavoneggiarmi un po'. Raggiungo la casa del Gremio dei Contadini, le luci sono accese, Michele sarà sicuramente all'interno. Batto i pugni sulla porta. Dopo qualche secondo viene ad aprirmi. Avevo ragione, altro che cretino, Michele è qui. - Ma che diavolo, Carisio, vuoi svegliare tutta Oristano?   
Gli appoggio un dito sulle labbra ed entro con lui nella sala già decorata per la cerimonia della Vestizione, chiudendomi la porta alle spalle. Lo spingo contro la porta e aderisco perfettamente a lui. E' il mio modo preferito di baciarlo, lo faccio spesso dopo essermi allenato con lui, nella scuderia. E spesso non ci limitiamo a baciarci. Però stanotte non lo bacio, gli accarezzo il viso e lo guardo intensamente. - Vieni fino a qui, fai tutta questa sceneggiata e non mi baci nemmeno? Tanto lo sanno tutti che stiamo insieme, Carisio!   
Avvicino il mio viso a quello di Michele e rido, lo sfioro appena con la bocca e col naso. - Domani indosserai la maschera... Non posso profanarti.   
Michele sospira spazientito. Mi afferra la cravatta e mi tira, appoggiando le labbra sulle mie e baciandomi. Chiudo gli occhi e mi lascio baciare da su Componidori, il sogno erotico delle ragazzine di Oristano. Se io sono il fantino più bravo, lui è certamente il più popolare. Dubito che tutti sappiano di noi, come sostiene lui, altrimenti riceverei tonnellate di lettere minatorie da parte delle sue fan. Michele approfitta del mio momento di distrazione per sbattermi a sua volta contro la parete, ma lo fermo appena in tempo. Se non l'avessi fermato, sarebbe stato difficile farlo in seguito, e so che me ne pentirò, ma non posso fare l'amore con lui stanotte. - Mostrami la maschera.   
Gli chiedo, divincolandomi e avviandomi verso il palco. Posso quasi vedere la sua espressione, anche se è alle mie spalle. Avrà sicuramente sbuffato e roteato gli occhi. Pensa che sia superstizioso, e forse ha ragione, ma domani è una giornata importante per entrambi e non possiamo perdere la concentrazione. Mi sorpassa per farmi strada, è giusto, è la sua maschera e dev'essere lui a mostrarmela. Prende il cesto in cui è riposta e lo alza, per mostrarmela da vicino. Mi emoziono nel guardare quello che sarà il suo volto divino. Mi piacerebbe baciarlo mentre indossa la maschera, ma è un sogno irrealizzabile. In primo luogo perché da quando la indosserà a quando la toglierà sarà sempre sotto gli occhi di tutti. E poi perché non si può baciare un dio. Potrei baciarlo mentre anche io sono un dio, ma c'è solo un dio alla volta, queste sono le regole. - Sarai bellissimo domani.   
\- Sono già bellissimo.   
\- Lo sai cosa intendo, e comunque sì, sei già bellissimo.   
Gli concedo, mentre posa la maschera. Mi siedo sul palco e dopo qualche secondo lui si siede accanto a me. - E' la notte più bella di sempre, vero?   
\- Sono indeciso tra questa e un'altra...  
Afferma facendomi l'occhiolino. Abbasso lo sguardo e sorrido.   
\- Raccontami della tua prima volta.   
\- Beh, era d'estate, c'era questa bellissima ragazza che, quando ero giovane, faceva Eleonora. No, non faceva, era proprio Eleonora. E allora la vita era molto più dura, si doveva stare attenti perché non c'erano i preservativi e le ragazze rimanevano incinte quasi sempre.   
\- Carisio!  
Rido. Michele odia quando gli faccio notare la nostra differenza d'età. Avevo capito che non mi stava chiedendo di quella prima volta. - Allora... Ero emozionatissimo, ero il più giovane su Componidori da molto tempo e non avevo mai perso una stella. E temevo di non riuscirci proprio quella volta. Inoltre voi Contadini avevate preso tantissime stelle la domenica, e io volevo che fosse il mio gremio a vincere la mia prima Sartiglia da su Componidori. A cena non mangiai quasi niente. Mi ricordo che non ascoltavo i discorsi dei compagni e che quando loro mi chiedevano qualcosa, io non rispondevo, perché avevo la testa fra le nuvole. E avevo gli occhi di tutti addosso. Ad un certo punto non ce la feci più, salutai tutti con la scusa che sarei andato a letto. Nessuno ci credeva, tutti sapevano che non si dorme la notte prima di essere su Componidori. Comunque mentre stavo per lasciare il ristorante, ti avvicinasti con tuo padre e tuo fratello. Mi guardavi come se fossi un dio, come se indossassi già la maschera. E mi chiedesti una rosetta. Io ti promisi che te l'avrei conservata. Poi feci una passeggiata e tornai a casa. Passai tutta la notte a rigirarmi nelle lenzuola. Che, per la cronaca, era quello che stavo facendo prima di venire da te stanotte.   
Concludo il racconto e sorrido a Michele. Ha la mano appoggiata sulla tasca del jeans. So che la mia rosetta è lì dentro e che la porterà addosso anche domani. Mi ha confessato di averla indossata ad ogni Sartiglia da quando gliel'ho regalata. - E la seconda volta?   
\- Anche la seconda volta c'eri tu. Eravamo entrambi emozionati, ma non ce ne andammo dal ristorante perché non sopportavamo la folla. Ce ne andammo perché tu mi mettesti una mano sulla coscia e mi sussurrasti nell'orecchio se piuttosto non avrei preferito andare a bere qualcosa con te. Mi facesti mancare il respiro. Annuii e uno alla volta, prima tu e poi io, salutammo la compagnia e ce ne andammo. Tuo padre mi lanciò uno sguardo terribile. Forse aveva capito tutto. - Michele ride. Di solito il pensiero del padre lo rattrista, ma credo che per lui sia inevitabile pensarci stanotte. Anche suo padre è stato un grande su Componidori ed è un peccato che non possa vederlo domani. - Anche se avrei dovuto dirti di no, andammo a bere una birra. E poi mentre ti accompagnavo a casa, tu scivolasti e io ti presi per il braccio. Mi arrabbiai molto, anche perché pensavo di averti rotto il braccio e che non avresti potuto correre l'indomani.   
\- Ci sei andato vicino, ho avuto il livido per un mese. Raccontami la storia della stella.   
\- Ma la conosci, te la racconto sempre!   
\- Raccontala anche stasera.   
Non si stanca mai di sentirmela raccontare, eppure non è la mia storia migliore. Ho aneddoti decisamente più spiritosi, soprattutto sulle pariglie, e su quello che fanno i cavalli quando credono di non essere visti, quelli sono i miei migliori. Ma lui non li vuole mai ascoltare, dice che non sono divertenti.   
\- Anche allora ero preoccupato di non riuscire a prendere la stella. Il tuo gremio quell'anno aveva fatto un punteggio bassissimo, quindi vi avremmo battuti certamente, come infatti avvenne. Però ero sicuro che se avessi preso la stella, tu mi avresti ammirato e durante i festeggiamenti saresti caduto fra le mie braccia. Non potevo mancare la stella proprio con te nella mia pariglia. Era una questione di orgoglio, probabilmente se non l'avessi presa non avrei più avuto il coraggio di parlarti ancora. Prima di cominciare la gara non ero mai stato così nervoso, nemmeno nella mia prima Sartiglia. Ti guardai, cercai i tuoi occhi sotto la maschera. Non so come, capii che mi stavi sorridendo.   
\- Lo stavo facendo per davvero.   
\- Anche io sorrisi e prima di partire ti feci l'occhiolino. Tutt'ora dicono che quella è stata la mia stella più bella.   
\- Era per me.   
Michele sorride, quanto avrei voglia di baciarlo ora. Lo bacio sempre a questo punto della storia. E anche in questo caso, spesso non ci fermiamo al bacio.   
\- Era per te.   
\- E domani?  
\- La prenderò anche domani. E sarà per te, come sempre. Ma chiedimi della stella di martedì.   
\- Lo so che la prenderai anche martedì. Sei l'Angelo e non perdi mai una stella.   
Michele ripete annoiato l'ultima frase. Ogni volta che usciamo con i compagni viene ripetuta almeno due o tre volte. E spero che continui ad essere così e che passi all'imperfetto soltanto quando avrò finito la mia carriera. - Ma martedì sono su Componidori. E se martedì prendo la stella... - Mi interrompo e lo guardo. Sono riuscito a catturare la sua attenzione, pende dalle mie labbra. Io non parlo mai col periodo ipotetico della stella. Dico “quando prendo la stella”, non “se prendo la stella”. E l'ha notato. - … se martedì prendo la stella, sarà la più bella della mia vita, perché devo chiederti una cosa martedì notte. Michele mi guarda sconvolto. Apre la bocca e so già che sta per chiedermi che cosa gli chiederò, forse già se lo immagina, ma non cederò. Gli metto un dito sulle labbra. - Solo se prendo la stella, martedì notte. Se no dovrai aspettare la prossima volta che sarò su Componidori.   
Michele rimane per qualche secondo immobile, poi mi sposta la mano, mi tira per la cravatta e mi bacia ancora. - Se non la prendi, te lo chiederà il Cacciatore.   
Mi sussurra scostandosi appena dalla mia bocca. Ancora una volta mi fa mancare il respiro. Perché mi sa che ha davvero intuito quello che voglio chiedergli. E mi ha dato una nuova motivazione per essere nervoso lunedì notte. Voglio essere io a farlo. Ma questa non è una motivazione sufficiente per non giocare. Mi allontano da lui e gli tendo la mano per suggellare l'accordo. La stringe.  
Il Cacciatore e l'Angelo hanno un patto.


End file.
